Behind These Hazel Eyes
by Novalie
Summary: Songfic. Elle avait cru que c'était pour toujours, qu'il l'aimait autant qu'elle. Mais aujourd'hui ce n'était pas elle qui remontait l'allée, ce n'était pas elle qu'il regardait. Mais estce que tout était vraiment mort entre eux ? HGRW


Et voici le deuxième one-shot. J'espère que ce deuxième cadeau vous plaira. Ce n'est pas un slash. Et oui, je suis capable d'écrire autre chose. Même moi ça me surprend ! (lol) J'ai eu cette idée quand j'ai vu le clip de Kelly Clarkson, Behind These Hazel Eyes. Vous savez celui où elle est dans une robe de mariée et qu'elle se roule dans la boue. (lol) J'attends vos commentaires avec toujours autant d'impatience. Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Behind These Hazel Eyes**

* * *

La jeune femme se tenait debout devant un grand miroir sur pied. Ses cheveux blonds étaient attachés en un chignon sophistiqué. Quelques mèches s'en échappaient encadrant son visage. Ce visage qui semblait appartenir à un ange. La robe que la femme portait ne faisait que renforcer cette impression. Elle portait ce que toute femme rêve de porter un jour : une robe de mariée.

Aujourd'hui était supposé être le plus beau jour dans la vie de Charlotte, mais elle se sentait comme un imposteur. Cela aurait dû être une autre femme qui se tenait devant ce miroir, une autre femme qui se préparait pour aller le rejoindre.

_Seems like just yesterday_

_You were a part of me_

_I used to stand so tall_

_I used to be so strong_

_Your arms around me tight_

_Everything it felt so right_

_Unbreakable like nothing could go wrong_

Elle ne s'était jamais sentie coupable. Ses parents lui avaient toujours donné tout ce qu'elle voulait. Avec les années, Charlotte avait appris à utiliser son visage d'ange pour avoir ce qu'elle voulait avec les autres personnes. Lorsqu'elle avait été en âge d'avoir des petits copains, elle avait encore toujours ceux qu'elle voulait. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si c'était toujours ceux de ses amies. Charlotte ne s'était jamais sentie coupable de prendre les petits copains des autres. Mais, Charlotte avait perdu toutes ses amies, sauf sa voisine qui n'allait pas à la même école qu'elle : Hermione Granger.

Charlotte ne voyait Hermione que l'été, et encore quelques fois elle n'était restée que quelques semaines. Charlotte n'avait jamais été jalouse d'Hermione jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne un été avec lui. Hermione avait l'air si forte quand il était là, quand elle était dans ses bras. Comme si rien ne pouvait les briser.

_Now I can't breathe_

_No I can't sleep_

_I'm barely hanging on_

Cela avait pris du temps à Charlotte pour les séparer, mais elle avait réussi. Elle en n'était pas fier, elle avait dû faire croire à Ron qu'Hermione ne lui était pas fidèle. Le caractère jaloux du rouquin avait fait le reste du travail. Ensuite, Charlotte avait été là pour le consoler.

_Here I am_

_Once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it_

_Can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

Voler les petits copains des autres était une vraie vocation pour Charlotte. Elle voulait, depuis son plus jeune âge, ce qui rendait les autres heureux. Mais elle se tannait rapidement et laissait tomber son nouveau copain. Mais Ronald Weasley était spécial. Cela faisait un an qu'il était ensemble et elle allait l'épouser. Cependant, pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se sentait mal. Elle n'avait pas l'impression qu'être avec elle rendrait Ronald parfaitement heureux. Il était avec elle pour les mauvaises raisons. De plus, pourrait-elle être la femme d'un sorcier ?

_I told you everything_

_Opened up and let you in_

_You made me feel alright for once in my life_

_Now all that's left of me_

_Is what I pretend to be_

_So together but so broken up inside_

Charlotte avait toujours su qu'Hermione lui cachait quelque chose. Elle ne voulait jamais lui parler de son école. Charlotte avait fait une crise à ses parents pour pouvoir aller à la même école que sa voisine, quand elle était plus jeune. C'était la seule chose que ses parents n'avaient jamais pu lui donner. Charlotte croyait que c'était ce qui l'avait attiré en premier chez Ron, il avait étudié avec Hermione.

Et puis, avant de la demander en mariage, Ronald lui avait expliqué qu'il était un sorcier. Charlotte avait commencé par ne pas savoir si elle devait rire, l'envoyer dans un hôpital psychiatrique ou croire ce que qu'il lui disait. Une fois la chose accepté, elle avait compris ce que lui cachait Hermione. C'était étrange de penser que sa voisine ne lui avait jamais dit qu'elle était magicienne. Charlotte avait cru qu'elle était amie dans sa jeunesse.

Bien sûr, depuis que Ron était avec Charlotte, les deux jeunes femmes ne se parlaient plus. Charlotte savait que Ronald avait encore des contacts avec Hermione. Malgré toutes ses crises, Ron n'avait jamais accepté de ne plus revoir la sorcière.

_Cause I can't breathe_

_No I can't sleep_

_I'm barely hanging on_

La famille de Ron n'aimait pas encore Charlotte. Comment aimez quelqu'un qui avait tout fait pour détruire la vie de quelqu'un d'autre ? Ginny, qui était très proche d'Hermione, ne parlait même plus à son frère. Charlotte avait toujours eu de la facilité à séduire les hommes. Ceux de la famille Weasley ne faisaient pas exception. Charlotte avait su les mettre dans sa poche. Il n'y avait que Charly qui était encore réticent à donner sa confiance à la moldue, il ne croyait pas que Ronald serait heureux avec elle.

Les belles-sœurs, elles, n'avaient pas vu d'un bon œil l'arrivée de Charlotte dans la famille.

Il y avait premièrement Fleur, une française mariée avec l'aîné : Bill. Ils étaient mariés depuis neuf ans et restaient en Égypte. Ils étaient les parents de deux merveilleuses petites fille âgée de sept et cinq ans. La première fois qu'elle avait vu Fleur, Charlotte avait été jalouse par la beauté de la Française. Et encore, quand elle avait vu la sœur de celle-ci, Gabrielle, Charlotte s'était dit que ça ne se pouvait pas d'être aussi belle.

Ensuite, venait Pénélope qui était marié avec Percy depuis six ans. Les deux avaient déjà quatre enfants et Pénélope était encore enceinte. Charlotte savait que Percy était ministre et qu'il ne s'entendait pas très bien avec sa famille. Une vielle querelle à propos du fait que Percy aurait cru un certain Fudge.

Les jumeaux, Fred et George, s'étaient marié en même temps il y avait cinq ans. Fred avec Angeline et George avec Padma. Les jumeaux étaient propriétaire de cinq boutiques de farce et attrape. Ils en avaient deux en Angleterre (une au chemin de Traverse, l'autre à Pré-au-lard ), une à Paris, une à Moscou et la dernière à Salem. Ron avait dit qu'Angeline était une poursuiveuse pour une équipe française (dans un sport bizarre que Charlotte n'avait jamais vu) et que Padma était journaliste.

Charlotte avait cru trouvé un allié en le mari de Ginny. Celui-ci était détesté par une grande partie de la famille. Enfin ça, c'était avant qu'il prenne le parti d'Hermione. Après cela, toute la famille se mit à être aimable avec lui, sauf Ron. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Charlotte se sentait inférieur quand elle se trouvait avec le mari de Ginny. Draco Malfoy avait une façon d'agir avec elle qui ne lui plaisait pas.

_Here I am_

_Once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it_

_Can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

Charlotte se regarda dans le miroir, elle était magnifique. Elle serait la plus belle aujourd'hui, alors pourquoi ne souriait-elle pas ? Elle adorait Ron, il était si gentil, elle voulait le rendre heureux. Mais, elle savait qu'elle n'en serait jamais complètement amoureuse. Elle aurait pu tomber amoureuse de Ronald, si elle n'avait pas rencontré son meilleur ami Harry.

La première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, elle venait de passer sa première nuit avec Ron. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il avait laissé Hermione et Charlotte l'avait fait boire plus que de raison. La jeune femme l'avait consolé et il était arrivé ce qui devait arriver. Le lendemain matin, elle avait trouvé le plus bel homme qu'elle n'avait jamais vu dans la cuisine. Il était grand, devait atteindre 1m85, et d'une bonne carrure. Le chandail noir qu'il portait laissant deviner son torse musclé. Harry portait un jean qui moulait ses belles fesses rondes. Il avait les cheveux noirs court qui partaient un peu dans tous les sens, sûrement savamment décoiffé. Harry avait un visage carré avec une barbe de trois jours, et les plus beaux yeux verts que Charlotte n'avait jamais vus. Il n'y avait qu'un mot pour le décrire : viril.

Comme elle venait de se lever, Charlotte n'avait sur elle qu'un chandail qui appartenait à Ron et lui arrivait au cuisse. Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais les hommes trouvaient toujours qu'une femme était terriblement sexy avec l'un de leur chandail. Maintenant qu'elle avait eu le rouquin, elle pourrait peut-être commencer à essayer d'avoir son ami. Et elle devait être irrésistible comme cela sortant du lit.

Mais rien ne s'était passé comme elle le croyait. Harry l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux, sans même rougir de la voir si peu habillé. Le regard du brun ne l'avait même pas détaillé. Quand elle était arrivée près de lui, Charlotte avait remarqué que son regard était déçu. C'était peut-être pour cela qu'aujourd'hui elle mariait Ronald Weasley. Elle voulait prouver à Harry Potter qu'elle n'avait pas séparé Ron et Hermione pour des raisons futiles.

_Swallow me then spit me out_

_For hating you, I blame myself_

_Just seeing you it kills me now_

_No I don't cry_

_On the outside anymore_

La porte derrière Charlotte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer le père de la jeune femme. Celui-ci s'approcha et mit ses mains sur les épaules de sa fille.

« Tu es magnifique ma puce. »

« Merci papa. »

« Tu es prête ? »

Charlotte acquiesça et prit le bras qui lui tendait son père. Elle n'eut pas vraiment conscience du chemin qu'ils prirent pour se rendre à la chapelle. Charlotte avait l'impression que ce n'était pas à elle que tout cela arrivait.

Ils arrivèrent à la chapelle et Charlotte regarda les deux côtés de l'allée. Le côté de la mariée était rempli de personne que Charlotte ne connaissait même pas. Des amis de ses parents ou encore des clients de son père. Les personnes qui se trouvaient du côté du marié étaient étranges pour ceux qui ne les connaissaient pas. Certains étaient habillés de façon moldus, d'autre de façon sorcière. Ceux qui n'étaient jamais venu dans une église regardaient autour d'eux émerveillé.

Charlotte eut un sourire en les regardant. Malgré le fait qu'ils n'acceptaient pas tous son mariage avec Ron, elle avait appris à les aimer. Percy et Pénélope qui étaient si strict. Les jumeaux qui essayaient toujours leurs nouvelles inventions sur tout le monde. Draco qui voulait toujours paraître froid et supérieur, mais qui prenait un air si amoureux lorsque Ginny entrait dans une pièce. Harry qui semblait après quatre ans être encore passionnément amoureux de sa femme. Elizabeth (la femme d'Harry) qui essayait toujours de limiter les engueulades entre son père et son époux. Molly et Arthur, les parents de toute cette tribu.

Et puis, il y avait Hermione. La si courageuse Hermione, qui était là malgré le fait que l'homme qu'elle aimait se mariait avec une autre. Hermione qui faisait tout pour ne pas pleurer.

_Here I am_

_Once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it_

_Can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

Charlotte n'entendit pas ce que le prêtre disait. La jeune femme regardait Ron, elle voulait voir s'il était vraiment heureux de ce qui arrivait.

« Ronald Archibald Weasley voulez-vous prendre Charlotte Amélia Lindsay pour légitime épouse ? »

« O… Ou…Oui, je… je le… je le veux. »

Charlotte vit qu'il regardait quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle.

« Charlotte Amélia Lindsay voulez-vous prendre Ronald Archibald Weasley pour légitime époux ? »

Charlotte tourna la tête pour voir qui il avait regardé. Elle vit Hermione, la tête haute, les yeux pleins d'eau. C'était elle qui devrait être à l'avant avec le prêtre, pas Charlotte. Hermione et Ron étaient fait pour aller ensemble, Ron ne serait jamais heureux sans elle.

« Charlotte ! » dit Ron quand la jeune femme ne répondit pas à la question

Charlotte tourna la tête pour rencontrer les yeux bleus de Ron. Depuis un an, elle avait appris à aimer le sorcier. Ce n'était pas la grande passion, mais il y avait plusieurs manières d'aimer quelqu'un. Charlotte voulait que Ron soit heureux et il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui pourrait le faire.

Une fois sa décision prise, Charlotte eut un sourire éclatant. Elle regarda le prêtre.

« Non. »

Des cris de surprise s'éleva chez les invités, mais particulièrement du côté des amis des parents de Charlotte. Du côté des sorciers, se fut plus un soupir de soulagement. Personne n'avait pu faire entendre raison à Ron. La seule personne qui était capable de cet exploit avait toujours été Hermione. Et tout ce que la sorcière voulait était le bonheur de Ronald, elle avait cru qu'il était heureux avec Charlotte.

Charlotte embrassa Ron sur la joue. Ensuite, elle s'approcha de son oreille pour qu'il soir le seul à l'entendre.

« Je suis désolé Ron, mais ce n'est pas moi qui suis faite pour toi. Elle t'aime plus que tout et tu en es encore complètement fou. »

Charlotte s'éloigne du sorcier et lui sourit. Elle descendit l'allée pour sortir de l'église où le soleil sembla lui sourire.

_Here I am_

_Once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it_

_Can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

Cela faisait maintenant deux ans. Deux ans qu'elle avait abandonné son fiancé devant l'autel. Charlotte n'avait plus jamais eu de nouvelle de Ron. Elle comprenait parfaitement. Elle avait presque réussi à séparer Ron et Hermione. Elle espérait qu'ils étaient heureux aujourd'hui.

Deux bras lui enserrèrent la taille. Charlotte s'appuya sur le torse de Jason. Celui-ci l'embrassa dans le cou, faisant soupirer de bonheur la jeune femme. Charlotte avait rencontré Jason il y avait un peu plus d'un an. Elle en était tombée complètement amoureuse, et pou être avec lui elle n'avait pas eu à le prendre à quelqu'un. Jason était célibataire quand elle l'avait rencontré. Et il faisait son bonheur. Maintenant qu'elle savait ce que s'était vraiment d'être amoureuse, Charlotte s'en voulait pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait depuis son adolescence.

La sonnette de l'entrée se fit entendre et Jason alla ouvrir la porte. Charlotte resta dans le salon, le regard perdu à l'extérieur.

« Bonjour Charlotte. » dit une voix féminine.

Charlotte se retourna surprise, cela faisait plus de deux ans qu'elle n'avait pas entendu la voix d'Hermione. La sorcière se tenait dans le milieu du salon.

« Hermione ! »

« Comment vas-tu ? Ça fait longtemps ! »

« Je vais bien, mais je croyais ne plus jamais te revoir. »

« Oh ! Si je suis capable de bien m'entendre avec Malfoy, je n'allais pas être rancunière avec toi. »

Tout en parlant, Hermione avait fait un mouvement de la main gauche. Charlotte remarqua qu'il n'y avait aucune alliance.

« Je croyais que tu serais marié maintenant. » dit Charlotte tristement. « J'espérais ne pas avoir tout détruit. »

Hermione lui sourit, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot avant que Ron entre dans le salon.

« Nous avons eu un petit contretemps. » dit Ron

« MA ! »

Ron portait dans ses bras une petite fille. Celle-ci tendait les bras vers Hermione en appelant sa mère. Hermione la prit et se tourna vers Charlotte.

« Je te présente le petit contretemps, Sandrine. »

-OoOoO-

Fin


End file.
